What was it like?
by RebekahGrace
Summary: AU! Percy was given up for adoption as a baby. When he begins his new book, he has to answer his wife's questions about his past. Before it all comes out.


A/N

Please read through the AU info or this story might not make much sense

AU Percy adopted by Muggles as an infant, my main idea behind this was that Percy was actually apart of a set of twins. One girl one boy(Percy), unfortunately his twin passed on in childbirth. Due to Arthur having to work to support the family and Molly's mental state after that happened they decided they wanted to put him up for adoption. However to give a more normal life - adoption wasn't common in the wizarding world at this time - they decided to use the muggle world. He ended up being adopted by Andy and Sarah Taylor, a middle class couple from Brighton, England.

Prompt - CHASER 3: K-pop song - _Dinosaur_ by AKMU. Theme - believing in the unbelievable even when nobody else does.

Optional

6\. (word) belittle

12\. (dialogue) "I believe you. But I believe everybody else too."

4.(emotion) Frustration

* * *

 _Before I begin this story you need a little knowledge about me. My name is Percival Ignatius Taylor and I was born on August 22, 1976. That would make me fifty years old about now. Oh wait! I almost forgot, my biological last name is Weasley. But that all gets explained in this story._

Percy, finally satisfied with the introductory paragraph to his book, set aside his quill and headed for the kitchen, where undoubtedly his wife would be testing a new recipe for her restaurant. Maybe today it would be a dessert.

Sure enough when he came through the kitchen doorway he was hit with the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

"Why couldn't I smell this in the study?" Percy asked, reaching for one.

"Special charm, the girls are finally playing together nicely and I didn't want the smell to draw them in. By the way, how goes the book?" She absentmindedly swatted away his hand as she used a knife to cut a cinnamon roll in half.

"I finally nailed down the first paragraph," Percy replied as he flicked his wand to turn on the kettle.

"What are you even writing about?" Audrey asked, Percy had kept that a secret, even from her.

"My story, growing up as a Muggle even though technically I am a pureblood. What that meant during the second war." Percy figured soon enough Audrey would be going through His manuscript with red ink, cutting out paragraphs and pointing out places he had contradicted himself. Whilst by no means did she excel at English (a point she would readily admit to) she was an excellent pair of second eyes.

Audrey herself was intrigued, whilst she had heard about and saw firsthand Percy's experience during the second war, he had never spoken much about his childhood even after they had married.

"What was it like, finding out you were a Weasley?" Audrey abruptly asked as she stood to get the whistling kettle.

"The better question is, what was it like finding out I was a wizard, my dear," Percy replied, summoning two mugs from the cupboard.

* * *

 _44 Years Ago_

Sarah Taylor walked through front door at exactly three o'clock on Wednesday afternoon. Generally she would have worked 'till five but the school science fair was tonight and she wanted to make sure she was on time.

When she walked into the kitchen and started sorting the mail she heard mixed laughter coming from the living room. She turned and leaned slightly back against the table. Smiling, through the door she saw her husband helping Percy finish his presentation board. She set the mail on the table and walked into the living room.

"How are my boys?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Percy's head.

"Mum," Percy whined, moving away from the kiss.

Andy Taylor laughed at the exchange. "Good, we were just finishing the board." He made a motion towards it.

 _Why Magic is Real by Percy Taylor_

Below the title she also saw subheadings, _Mystery events of Last Year, Freak Accidents, Misc. Information_

"Magic?" she questioned gently.

"Oh yes, you see several Mysterious unexplainable events took place last year. Also Freak Accidents that people can't explain and some sources even quote parents explaining weird things that there child has done." Percy pointed to each corresponding title as he talked about it.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"What sparked your curiosity with magic in the first place?" Audrey asked leaning back slightly in her chair.

"A number of things, but it mainly it was just because I had so many freaky things happen with I was little, magic was an easy way to explain it all, and then honestly I just wanted to prove my bully's wrong. Obviously the freak accidents were magic. Just accidental magic. Like I freaked out my babysitter a number of times by making my toys float. Although that never happened around my parents. When I was five I made my broccoli disappear off my plate one night at dinner. The little things, y'know?" Percy replied and then took a sip of his tea.

Audrey nodded. Some of the same things had happened to her, but she never really connected them to magic.

* * *

 _40 Years Ago_

"This kind of thing was fine when you were younger. But, Percy, I'm a scientist. You can't just go around spouting 'magic is real,' to everyone you meet," Sarah yelled, brandishing the notebook to add emphasis.

"The evidence is all there. You just have to look at it! And I _don't_ go spouting it to everyone I meet," was his response. He had stopped doing school projects on magic but that didn't mean he wasn't still fascinated with the possibility that it existed.

"I believe you," Sarah started sarcastically, "but I believe everybody else too!"

"Maybe if instead of placing your belief in someone else you should look into it yourself!" Percy retorted. Turning around, he grabbed his backpack and stormed up to his room.

After Percy had left, Sarah sunk into the plush armchair sitting behind her. Earlier when she was in his room for laundry she had found a notebook filled with articles to help prove her son's theory. Truthfully he had told no one in recent years that magic existed. That point had just been her own frustration, but a ten-year-old boy believing in magic? That didn't make sense. Well not for Percy, he was smart and driven but could never let go of something once he had sunk his teeth into it. Which had happened four years ago at the science fair. After the science fair the kids had started the bullying, the teachers did their best to stop it in class but outside of that there wasn't much they could do. After that Percy sunk himself into studying his theory, even at age six. He wanted to prove without a doubt that magic was real to all of the people that had bullied him.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Hold up, how do you know everything that your mum thought?" Audrey asked Percy whilst he had paused.

"We talked a while ago, when I first got the idea for the book. She wanted me to understand what she was thinking before my eleventh birthday," Percy replied. Taking a bite of his second cinnamon roll.

"But your mum has always seemed so open to magic," Audrey responded, quite confused as Sarah Taylor and Andy Taylor had always contrasted with her own Muggle parents whom despised magic.

"Once she found out it was real she was fully supportive. But you do have to keep in mind that she was also a scientist,so the idea of something being unexplainable was foreign to her and slightly scary," Percy talked quickly through it.

"What happened when you got your letter?" Audrey asked, getting impatient.

"I thought it was an elaborate joke my parents concocted." Whilst Audrey may have thought this a joke, she could tell by Percy's straight face it was not.

* * *

 _39 Years Ago_

Percy traipsed down the stairs. He was eleven today! It was pretty early for him to be up, but unfortunately his mum had to work so she had told him they would do breakfast and presents before she left. Meaning he had to climb out of bed at 6:30 in the morning.

"Morning, Perce," his dad called from behind the Monday newspaper.

"Hey, dad," Percy replied sitting down opposite to him.

When Percy sat down, Andy set the newspaper to the side. "How does it feel to be eleven young man?"

"No different than ten, I suppose," Percy replied, sipping on his orange juice. Just then there was a knock at the door. Andy stood to get it as Sarah was making French toast at the stove.

Andy returned moments later with a tall woman dressed in a sharp suit. "You are Percy, correct?" she asked, holding out her hand. Percy reciprocated the handshake.

"Yes," he squeaked, not knowing if he was in trouble.

"Hi, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School." She then reached into her purse and pulled out a letter addressed.

 _Percy Ignatius Taylor_

 _Second Room on the Left_

 _Upstairs_

 _23 Magnolia Lane_

 _London_

"This is for me?" Percy questioned. Pointing to the letter Professor McGonagall had just set on the table.

"Yes," McGonagall replied.

Percy gently opened the letter and pulled out the two pieces of paper. He set what looked like a shopping list to one side and read the letter addressed to him. Once he was done he set it down on the table quite calmly.

"This is a joke," was all he said, staring accusingly at his father across the table.

"What does it say?" Andy asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Don't belittle me. It's not real anyway," Percy quipped back.

"Mr. Taylor, I can assure you this is no joke," McGonagall tried to interrupt.

"Prove it," Percy said.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Prove that you can do magic," Percy responded, leveling his gaze at his mother who had turned to watch the exchange.

* * *

 **Audrey almost fell off her chair laughing, "You told McGonagall to prove she was a witch?" she managed to get out between breaths.**

"To be fair I had believed in magic my whole life and I thought my parents were using that to play a practical joke on me," Percy replied. Standing to wash the dishes he had already floated to the sink.

"Are you going to tell me more?" Audrey asked gently.

"Maybe another day," Percy replied, already planning ahead for that day, telling her about his first meeting with Bill and Charlie.


End file.
